


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, I was traded hugs for this fic, M/M, Multi, battle buddies, love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: A snow storm outside leaves the boys stuck at home.But with each other for company, it's not all bad.





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

It was the day after Christmas.  
The snow was piling up fast outside the house. Ryan and Gavin were snuggled in the living room on the couch, watching another one of those Hallmark Christmas movies and commenting on how corny they were. While they were inside with the warmth of the fireplace ablaze, their boyfriend Jeremy Dooley was outside, bundled up in his orange and purple jacket, with gloves, earmuffs and hat to match, shoveling the snow away from their front door. None of them wanted to do it, so they had to play Rock, Paper Scissors. Loser goes out to shovel. Jeremy lost.

Team Love and Stuf were waiting for Jeremy to come back inside. He started about 10 minutes ago. They enjoyed the time they would spend with Lil J, but it was nice to have just the two of them together for quality time. 

"Hey, Rye-Bread?" Gavin asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's up, Gav?" Ryan replied.

"You think Jeremy is okay out there in the snow? I mean, what if the snow falls so much that he's buried in it and we can't find him. He'll literally turn into a snowman!" Gavin thought.

Ryan just chuckled while ruffling his hair, Gavin pulling away with a squawk. "Gavin, you worry too much. Jeremy isn't that short. And he's right outside. He'll be fine. But, we should maybe give him some hot cocoa when he comes back inside. He'll be freezing!"

"Maybe we can warm him up, too. Make some room on the couch for extra snuggles." Gavin suggested as Ryan slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. He started boiling some water in a kettle and poured hot cocoa mix into three mugs.

"Hot chocolate should do the trick." Ryan nodded.

"Ryan? Ryan?" Gavin opened his mouth and pointed to it. "Ahhh~"

Ryan rolled his eyes, went back in the living room and gave Gavin a kiss on the lips. "There you go."

"No, you knobhead! I want a marshmallow! Throw one in!" Gavin pouted, then opened his mouth again. "Ahhh~!"

"Close your mouth before you end up swallowing the flies. And then I'll have to kill the flies." Ryan opened the pantry door and took out a half full bag of marshmallows. "Okay. This was full on Sunday. How many marshmallows did you guys eat??"

"Jeremy challenged me to a game called 'Chubby Bunny.' I lost. He said you'd be good at it, though. You could flub and it wouldn't matter because you'd be so full of marshmallow that no one could understand you."

Ryan threw a marshmallow forcefully at Gavin's face and it hit him between the eyes and plopped on his lap. 

"Hey! Ryan! You weren't even trying, you pleb!" Gavin whined.

"Love you too, Gavvy-Wavvy!" Ryan smiled and tossed one properly into Gavin's opened mouth. The Brit gave a thumbs up and chewed happily. 

Ryan sat back down on the couch next to Gavin and ate the marshmallow that landed on his lap. "Marshmallows are delicious. I could eat these all day."

"I could lie here all day." Gavin sighed, resting his head on Ryan's lap. 

"Me, too." Ryan ran his fingers through Gavin's dirty blonde hair. They both were enjoying the quiet and the heat so much that they were almost lulled to sleep. Suddenly, they heard the door opening and a 5 foot 4 bald man walking inside, holding a snow shovel.

"It's cold as FUCK out there! God damn it! I love snow, but this is ridiculous!" Jeremy grumbled, taking off his wet coat and winter clothes. He looked at Ryan and Gavin, who were looking relaxed, to his chagrin. "Hello, my lovely boyfriends. Nice of you to just sleep on the couch while I'm outside shoveling for 20 minutes.

"Lil J!" Gavin hopped off the couch and ran to Jeremy arms wide open. He tackled Jeremy in a hug and kissed him all over his face. "We've missed you so much, Jeremy!"

Jeremy laughed and kissed Gavin on the forehead. "I've missed you, too. I was right outside, you know. You could've joined me."

"Mmm, nah. We were having some quality Love and Stuff snuggle time." Ryan smirked.

"Oh, what the fuck, Haywood?!" Jeremy jumped on the couch next to Ryan and wrapped him in a hug. "You two were snuggling by the fire without me? How dare? I have to teach you a lesson now, Battle Buddy."

"I'm ready, Dooley. Lemme warm you up."

Jeremy and Ryan began to kiss on the couch, each giving the other the passion they rightly deserved after being apart for so long. Ryan and Gavin were hopeless romantics but Ryan and Jeremy have the connection of partners in battle that makes being apart so unbearable at times.

The Battle Buddies broke apart from their kissing as they heard the kettle whistle.

"I'll get the hot cocoa ready, lads! Marshmallows and whipped cream, yeah?" Gavin walked into the kitchen and shut the flame off before the kettle whistling can go any higher and louder. He poured some water into the three cups and stirred. He put some marshmallows and whipped cream on the top. (He secretly put more marshmallows in his cup) "Come get your hot cocoa and get a room, why don't you?"

The two partners in crime flipped the Golden Boy off and walked in the kitchen.

"We haven't seen each other in forever! The snuggles and kisses are justified!" Ryan exclaimed. "Besides, Jeremy wanted me to warm him up and I think kisses work just fine."

"Then, can I have your cup of hot cocoa?" Jeremy asked.

"Like hell." Ryan quickly took his cup and drank some scalding hot liquid. Sure enough, he put the cup down quickly and fanned his tongue. "Hot, hot, hot~!"

"You're talking about yourself, right?" Gavin winked.

"Gavin isn't wrong, pal. Our boyfriend is super hot." Jeremy hugged Ryan while the later just rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I could be talking about you two. You're hot in your own ways. With all this hotness going on, I bet Jeremy is warming up in no time."

"Oh, I'm burning up, Ryan. You two are too much for me." Jeremy joked.

"You think if the three of us went outside, since we're so hot an' all, could we melt all the snow?" Gavin wondered.

Ryan took another sip of his hot cocoa and shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to play for the next round of shoveling later. This snow isn't gonna stop soon and I don't want to be snowed in."

They brought their cups back into the living room and sat on the couch. Since the couch was really meant for two people, Gavin sat on Ryan's lap. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at the Brit in annoyance, since he wanted to be the one to sit on Ryan's lap.

"Can we not play Rock, Paper, Scissors anymore? I never win at that." Jeremy pouted.

"Oh, I know! How about Mario Party?" Gavin suggested.

It was Ryan's turn to whine now. "No, Gavin! Nintendo hates me! I'll lose for sure!"

"Then, we are definitely playing Mario Party." Jeremy started to set the game up.

The game lasted 20 turns which took about an hour or so to complete. In that amount of time, the snow started to build back up again. Ryan looked with sadness at Boo who finished the game in last place, only one star. Gavin in first and Jeremy second. He sighed as the ghost on the TV screen looked down in sadness.

"It wasn't our day, Boo." Ryan whispered.

"All right, Rye-bread. Get out there and shovel!" Jeremy pointed at Ryan's snow gear. The Vagabond muttered as he put them on.

"You guys better welcome me back inside with open arms when I'm done. There was colluding going on in the game and I call nonsense!" 

"Hey, come on. Team Love and Stuff had time to themselves, and so did Battle Buddies." Gavin pointed out, giving Jeremy a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, it's time for the Boston Tea Party to relax for a bit without the big bad Vagabond in the house." Jeremy chuckled. He pulled Ryan's hat over his eyes and laughed. Ryan adjusted his hat and grabbed his snow shovel.

"I won't be far from the house, but if you two mess up the house, this shovel can also be used as a weapon." Ryan held it up just to prove that even he could use a shovel for snow to kill people with,

Gavin already jumped behind the couch to give Jeremy a back rub.

"Oh, Gavin. That feels so good. I'm being spoiled right now on this cold, snowy day! Can we look at some dumb movies now? I think Ryan paused it right at the good part." Jeremy sighed contently.

Ryan un paused the movie, opened the front door (and kept it open long enough for some snow to blow in and cover his boyfriends up a little) and walked out into the snow.

Gavin waved as Ryan left, then turned back to Jeremy. "Wanna play 'Chubby Bunny' again?"

"You're going down, Free!! Gimme those marshmallows!"

Yep. A snow day well spent. And no matter the combination, the three boyfriends always enjoyed the other's company.


End file.
